Torn between duty and love
by Bluedreamer
Summary: Serenity grew up in the shaddow of her twin brother... What happens when she will have to take destiny in her hands and go fight the dictatorship that has taken place in her country? R
1. First Meeting

**TORN BETWEEN DUTY AND LOVE  
**by **Blue Dreamer** (bluedreamer80@hotmail.com)  
A Land Of Dreams : **www.alandofdreams.com**  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:   
**_Sailor Moon_ is owned by all its respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi, et al. Any other characters in this story are copyright to me as well as the story itself. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. This fic is inspired by Yumi Tamura's masterpiece _Legend of Basara_ which happens to be the manga and anime I prefer.  
  
**Synopsis:   
**Serenity grew up in the shadow of her twin brother... What happens when she will have to take destiny in her hands and go fight the dictatorship that has taken place in her country?   
  
**Editors:   
**Jessica (futuremoonteen@aol.com)

* * *

  
**Chapter 01 : First meeting**  
  
This story takes place a long time ago. At that time, Japan was divided into two regions (North and South) and ruled by a terrible Emperor named Darius the First (North) after conquering Marcus the Third's region (South).  
  
Marcus was a good king liked by his people. However, all the people living in his territory had to now obey Darius slightest order or else they were imprisoned. Nothing could be done without the Emperor's approval. Any kind of rebellion was quickly suppressed.   
  
Darius got Marcus killed and made the latter's wife, Mary, his. Mary was then a few weeks pregnant with Marcus's child. However, she knew wisely that it would be safer to keep that to herself (and only told her faithful maid) and passed off her child as Darius'.   
  
Endymion was born on May 23rd 1577. Darius decided his son would be a great Emperor like him. He was going to make his son feared by all and respected. However a sorcerer well known to Darius predicted that a child would ruin all plans to power and conquest. Darius did not quite take this seriously and trained his son into becoming a great tyrant.   
  
Once, Mary tried to interfere as Darius was beating Endymion. This ended up in a tragedy and Darius killed Mary right in front of his son. Endymion cried many nights unknown to his father. However, the boy grew and was behaving like Darius. Heartless, merciless... he had all the characteristics of Darius who was very proud of his son.  
  
In the meantime, the regions of the South were suffering. Indeed, Darius was very strict with them as he was getting a great pleasure on humiliating them. Somehow, in a small village of the south, it was predicted that very soon, a child will guide them to freedom, will rebel against this tyrant and save the country. This child would bring all hope back so said the prophet of this village. This child would be born in November 12th 1580.  
  
Indeed, on that very day, Selene gave birth to twins: a girl Serenity and a boy Shingo. It seamed obvious that Shingo was the savior and all the attention was given to this boy. Serenity would only observe and see the situation, quite envious on her brother's attention and probably jealous. However, she was taken over by Luna the prophet who was teaching her many things, from reading to mathematics, from arts to medicine, and Serenity was always curious on learning more.   
  
In 1590, on his 10th birthday, Shingo, after a long and severe training of several years, was offered a magnificent sword. As Serenity tried to touch it, her father slapped her. She cried as she realized her parents were not bothered about her...just the savior mattered, which meant Shingo.  
  
Having the same features, same height and all, Serenity was left out like an extra wheel. Luna would come and reassure her, telling her that destiny can play tricks to you. Her only friend was Mokko and he was today more interested in her brother's sword than to be with her. She was so upset that she set off alone to the outside...  
  
Rumors had been arriving to Darius' palace. The emperor was not too happy about the popularity of this so called savior and decided it was time for him to test his 13 year old son's abilities.   
  
-"Endymion, my son" he started "You are going to this village in the south and get this so called savior killed... that will teach those people not ton even think of rebelling"  
  
-"Yes father, I'll go straight away" Endymion answered proudly as his father gave him the command of the army for this mission  
  
Serenity was upset as no one really took time to speak with her... Only Luna was there... 'Luna is probably the only person who cares about me' she thought. Having nothing to do she decided to walk away from the village, something she was not allowed to do but as the saying says 'Curiosity killed the cat'   
  
After having walked two hours outside the village, Serenity was tired and decided to stop and sit on the dunes... 'The sky's so beautiful...' she then saw what seemed to be a star moving... "I wish I could find happiness" she shouted and then started to sob "why have I to be his twin..."   
  
After a while Serenity decided to head back to her village 'They must be anxious' she first thought 'No, I'm sure they haven't even realized me having gone'. Her attention was brought back by the noise she heard coming from the village 'Could they have bee so anxious to have sent so many people' as she heard the noise getting louder... She realized soon enough that the people coming towards her were not from the village... Her instinct told her to run and hide... however it was too late... The strangers were approaching...  
  
At the head was a boy... probably a little older than she was... his face was covered with his helmet and hid most of it. As the strangers came closer... Serenity was terrified which amused them all.  
  
- "My Prince, what are we to do with this girl?" a soldier asked the boy  
  
- "For being on my way... you can kill her" the young prince answered coldly looking at her. Somehow as he looked into her eyes he was moved by the sadness of her innocent eyes... "After second thought... just let her be.. it's more amusing to let the mouse run away... we'll get her sooner or later anyway" he commanded and left... his army following him. 'What's happening to me... I cannot soften like this'  
  
Waiting for the strangers to be out of site Serenity ran back to her village to find out that a tragedy had occurred...  
  
  
  


* * *

**Author's notes**  
Let me know if you want me to continue this fic or not 

* * *

"Dreams are the beginning of a never ending story"


	2. I have to take things in hand

**TORN BETWEEN DUTY AND LOVE  
**by **Blue Dreamer** (bluedreamer80@hotmail.com)  
A Land Of Dreams : **www.alandofdreams.com**  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:   
**_Sailor Moon_ is owned by all its respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi, et al. Any other characters in this story are copyright to me as well as the story itself. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. This fic is inspired by Yumi Tamura's masterpiece _Legend of Basara_ which happens to be the manga and anime I prefer.  
  
**Synopsis:   
**Serenity grew up in the shadow of her twin brother... What happens when she will have to take destiny in her hands and go fight the dictatorship that has taken place in her country?   
  
**Editors:   
**Jessica (futuremoonteen@aol.com)

* * *

  
**Chapter 02 : I have to take things in hand**  
  
Serenity got to her village to see a big gathering of people... "What's happened?" she would keep on asking to the villagers but no one seemed to hear her. As she made her way through the crowd, she found Mokko's mother crying and holding Mokko in her arms.  
  
-"Mokko? What..." Serenity asked once again  
  
-"The Emperor's army... they came... and... they wanted to kill the savior", Mokko's mother started. Everyone's silent and so she went on "The prince said that if the savior-child did not show himself... everyone would be killed...Mokko intervened and said he was the savior in order to protect Shingo..."  
  
-"It's all my fault... Mokko died because of me" said Shingo as he fell to the ground near Mokko's body "All my fault"  
  
-"As long as Shingo lives... we would give our lives to him" shouted the villagers "He will one day destroy the Emperor and our children will be able to live in a city of peace"  
  
'What is it that all the villagers are willing to die for my brother' Serenity thought. 'I don't understand'  
  
The villagers were cheering Shingo, even Mokko's mother who was proud that her son saved Shingo's life. Serenity did not say or do anything. She was in a shock as her best friend died... died to save her twin. People could think that Serenity was jealous of her brother, her parents often scolded her by telling her that. Serenity loved her brother, probably more than anyone else as she saw him first as Shingo and not as the Savior unlike all of them.  
  
Meanwhile, Endymion and his army got back to the castle. As Endymion proudly told about his mission, Darius barely listened and interrupted him "You should have killed them all!"   
  


~*~*~*~

  
Time passed as this incident occurred... exactly five years. The twins have grown up to become beautiful 15 year old teenagers. Serenity was lonely as ever... having only Luna the prophet to speak to and to learn from, whereas Shingo was cheered and spoiled by everyone in the village and in love with Minako, a girl living next door. All the villagers referred to Shingo as 'Your Highness Shingo' even though Shingo did not want that.   
  
Shingo always felt uneasy about the situation... he hated having to hold the sword and fight... he only wanted to be left alone. He probably understood his sister's sadness and was not able to really communicate with her as Serenity left her house and moved to Luna's house on the far end of the village. Luna knew that Serenity had lots to learn about and that she would be needing all her teachings. Luna always worked with her intuition guiding her... and something was telling her to prepare Serenity's mental force.  
  
This special day was their birthday...15 years and Serenity was in the gardens plucking fruits. Shingo passed by and stopped  
  
-"I haven't realized how much you've grown" he said laughingly  
  
-"Well yes you highness" Serenity answered the way she was told to  
  
-"Come on Sere, you're not going to call your brother like that"  
  
-"Shingo, I got to go... Luna's wants me back before noon" she said picking up her basket in one hand and heading towards the prophet's house.  
  
-"Serenity", he said grabbing her hand, "If something happens... I want you to protect our family and village, please promise me that"   
  
-"Shingo.. I... what..." Serenity said a little uncertain  
  
-"Just promise me" Shingo insisted  
  
-"I will, I promise" Serenity said and left...  
  
She did not know that this promise meant... but Shingo really insisted...   
  
-"Luna it's me" Serenity started  
  
-"Here you are, girl" she answered "What's wrong?" she then asked as Serenity seemed to be upset  
  
Serenity told her about the incident with her brother a little earlier  
  
-"Your brother's wise"  
  
-"How come?"  
  
-"What if something happens to your brother?"  
  
-"Nothing can happen to him, he is the savior, isn't it?" Serenity said with a voice full of sarcasm  
  
-"I'm not sure he believes that"  
  
-"What do you..."  
  
The discussion was stopped as they heard screams in the village. The emperor's army had come back.  
  
-"Where is this boy you say to be the savior?" the army general asked  
  
-"You killed him" a woman said  
  
-"We heard it was not him" said the Prince from behind... "Kunzite, burn all their houses until the boy shows up... and take some prisoners... we badly need some kind of distraction"  
  
-"Come fight if you can", Shingo said pulling out his sword  
  
-"So you're Shingo?" said Kunzite laughing, "it's going to be easier than what I thought"  
  
The fight was very brief and under all the villagers eyes, including Serenity who was held by Luna not letting her go outside, the army general killed Shingo ferociously and then just threw the body as a sign of provocation. He then ordered the rest of the army to make prisoners among the villagers to teach them a lesson "This will serve the others... now no other village will even think of rebelling"  
  
The whole village was defeated with Shingo's death... no reaction and no fighting back... they had given up all hope... the army was killing some villagers and making others prisoners... no one seemed to be reacting...   
  
The Prince and part of his army decided to leave and go back to his castle taking the prisoners.  
  
Shingo's last words came into Serenity's mind 'If something happens... I want you to protect our family and village, please promise me that' 'Yes Shingo... I will protect our village... for your sake'  
  
Serenity cut her hair short and dressed up like her brother... the result was stunning. She jumped out of the window and shouted to the remaining villagers "I'm not dead!"   
  
The villagers all turned their heads to see Shingo "My sister died for me... she cut her hair and passed for me" she said remembering what Mokko had done formally "People you must go and hide in the mountains over there" she said pointing far away " I'll distract their attention"  
  
Cheers were to be heard as they all believed her story. Luna brought Shingo's horse "Tempest" and told her slowly "Don't try and fight now, you're too weak..."  
  
Serenity took the reigns of the horse 'Shingo, from now onwards I am Shingo... until I kill the people who are responsible for my brother's murder.. the Prince... I will kill him... I won't stop..."  
  
Serenity's horse galloped and passed the enemy without much difficulty... the Army went after her, living the villagers left (not taken as prisoners or killed) a chance to escape.   
  
Unknown to Serenity was a long journey full of hardships and unexpected meetings...  
  
  
  


* * *

**Author's notes**  
Let me know if you want me to continue this fic or not 

* * *

"Dreams are the beginning of a never ending story"


	3. Where I am to run?

**TORN BETWEEN DUTY AND LOVE  
**by **Blue Dreamer** (bluedreamer80@hotmail.com)  
A Land Of Dreams : **www.alandofdreams.com**  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:   
**_Sailor Moon_ is owned by all its respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi, et al. Any other characters in this story are copyright to me as well as the story itself. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. This fic is inspired by Yumi Tamura's masterpiece _Legend of Basara_ which happens to be the manga and anime I prefer.  
  
**Synopsis:   
**Serenity grew up in the shadow of her twin brother... What happens when she will have to take destiny in her hands and go fight the dictatorship that has taken place in her country?   
  
**Editors:   
**Jessica (futuremoonteen@aol.com)

* * *

  
**Chapter 03 : Where am I to run ?  
**  
Herds of people and horses were to be heard as the Army was trying to catch with 'Shingo'. Serenity was upset, as when she took the horse and passed through the village, her family was nowhere to be seen 'Have they been taken as prisoners or killed?' She tried to recall the hole scene in her head but everything was mixed up.   
  
'I must not fall I must not fall' she was telling herself as it was the very first time she was on a horse... 'Shingo's horse' Her mind wondered towards the good and bad times she had with her brother in their childhood. Pictures of them playing, fighting, joking... were popping into her head like a moving book but also all the scenes where she was getting scolded because she was 'disturbing' the Savior.   
  
She realized her brother had always been on her side... each time she was getting scolded, he intervene in order to protect her. 'Did he know? I wonder if he really thought HE was the savior or else thought it was ...?' Serenity recalled Luna's words "Be patient girl, you will have to learn that things never seen to be what they look like - and you will have a life long to discover that!"   
  
'Oh Luna, always protecting me and saving me as well' Indeed the prophet had taken Serenity into her home and had decided to teach her essentials about life, to survive and live. Serenity became much wiser lucky to her teachings.  
  
'What I am to do now? And how long will it take the people to realize who am I really?' she remembered the desperate faces of the villagers when they saw Shingo dead. 'They must believe he is alive, a man is taken more seriously as a woman' There again she remembered Luna's advice "Men are strong and don't expect women to give orders" Indeed, if Serenity appeared as Serenity, the people of her village would not have reacted... she had no choice but to cut her long beautiful hair in order to get the attention she needed 'It will grow back after all'  
  
The next picture that popped up in her head was a scene of their childhood. She was playing with Mokko, Shingo and Minako. The latter had always been crazy about Shingo and could not hide it. She remembered how Mokko and herself were mocking them and Shingo and Minako were embarrassed. She also remembered when Minako told her one day that Shingo had kissed her and that she was the happiest girl in the world. She remembered also how jealous she felt at that moment as she never felt such an experience but at the same time happy for her friend and brother. She also remembered Shingo asking her for advise for Minako, and finally remembered when her brother and girlfriend used to not ask her anything or tell her anything more about their relationship.   
  
Serenity felt very lonely at those times as Mokko wasn't there any longer, her best friend been killed for pretending he was the 'Savior' in order to protect Shingo.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
Serenity thoughts was brought back to the present situation as she felt intense pain in her arm. An arrow had been sent by the Dark Prince and it reached it's goal. He was there in front of her, his helmet protecting his face. He decided to let one part of his army deal with the prisoners and the orders were given to take them to the castle's prison.  
  
-" Arrrrrr..." Serenity screamed "Tempest go faster, we must evade them and go to the mountain see the villagers" As the horse seemed ton obey, Serenity was fighting to fall from the horse.   
  
The Dark Prince was stopped in his progression by a strange man who came from nowhere and shot towards the Prince. He missed but the horse got the arrow and the Prince fell. The army quickly worried about their prince and ran towards him! The strange man took the direction Serenity had just taken, towards the mountain. With a helping fog, the army would not be able to follow them !  
  


~*~*~*~

  
-"You idiots you should not have stopped !!! now that Shingo fellow's out of reach again! Father will be furious"  
  
-"Prince Endymion, your security's more important to us" said Kunzite   
  
-"Never mind, let's go back to my castle and see about the prisoners we have" Edymion said  
  


~*~*~*~

  
The mysterious man found Serenity a little further away on the ground, her horse close to her. He approached slowly to find out she had fainted 'Poor boy' he thought and decided to attend to 'the boy's' injuries. He first removed the arrow, making Serenity moan in pain. Luckily for her she had passed out ! The mysterious man seemed to know what to do exactly and removed Shingo's upper clothing. She got a shock to see 'this boy's chest bandaged tightly. 'This boy fought with a chest injury?!?' The mysterious man decided first to attend to the Shingo's arm. After putting some medicinal herbs , he bandaged the arm carefully. He then decided to attend the bandaged chest which seemed to be too tight. As the bandaged loosened, the mysterious man realized that Shingo was a girl?!? 'So, the girl's the Savior!, I thought as much'. As he was trying to cover her, Serenity woke up and screamed  
  
-"Don't worry girl" the mysterious man started "I'm not an enemy" ; Serenity saw her upper body uncovered and hid her breasts with her hands and the man continued "I saw to your arm, and thought you had an injury on your chest as well. Here's your clothing" the man said and turned.   
  
Serenity was a little relaxed by now and had calmed down.  
  
-"Thank you" she said   
  
-"So you're the savior, isn't it?" he asked  
  
-"No, it's my brother"  
  
-"Really? It's better that way as a girl would not be seriously taken" he said laughingly   
  
-"By the way who are you?" she asked intrigued by this mysterious man  
  
-"Well, let's say I'm an old friend of Luna's" he said laughing more "My name's Artemis. Now young girl, we must get going before the villagers get more worried than they are already."  
  
Serenity nodded and climbed back on Tempest while Artemis climbed on his horse. It took them a little time to find a big camping spot where the villagers hid.   
  
The villagers were so glad to see Shingo back. Serenity enquired about her parent's.  
  
-"The Army took them, I saw them" said an old lady  
  
-"We must get some rest now, tomorrow's a another day"  
  
Serenity went to see Luna : "Luna what I am to do?"  
  
-"First of all we must get this cure this wound" she said as she looked at Serenity's wound "Artemis told me about hot springs... hot springs are good for injuries, you know"   
  
-"Then, I want to go now itself" Serenity said  
  
-"Fine then"  
  
Luna made her way and went to see Artemis  
  
-"Thank you for bringing her safely"  
  
-"Don't mention it Luna, how you owe me" he said jokingly  
  
-"I know" she said "I told Shingo about the hot springs and she would like to go there. Do you think you could take her now, please?"  
  
-"You call her Shingo?"  
  
-"Yes, it's better in case someone overhears. Will you take him then?"  
  
-"No problem Luna, for you I'll do anything" he winked and went off to fetch a horse  
  
Serenity and Artemis took off to the hot springs which were said to be curing. Artemis stopped a little away from the waters and Serenity made her way to the springs while Artemis decided to take a nap. As she got there, she undressed and entered the hot water. "It's fantastic" she said to herself or she tough  
  
-"Definitely" said a voice. Serenity turned around to see a handsome looking man. "I thought only myself and the surrounding animals knew this place he continued"  
  
Serenity noticed the man looking at her intensely and realized half her body was out of water and quickly remedied to that by going more into the water.  
  
-"Don't worry, it's nothing that I've never seen in a woman" he said "Now why don't you get out and let my horse enter"  
  
-"You're here for your horse?!?"  
  
-"Yes, he's got an injury the poor fellow" and added "he's the quickest horse in the world"  
  
-"I bet my horse could beat him"  
  
-"Yeah right" he said "Now will you get out or else..."  
  
The man made his horse enter the hot springs and he was amused by the scene. This girl and his horse in the springs. He was highly amused by the situation  
  
-"I don't see what's so funny"  
  
-"Obviously..." and continued mocking her "Now come out of the hot springs or else you'll burn - Here your clothes"  
  
-'He's right but I cannot get out with him being here looking at me' "Don't look pervert!!!!"  
  
-"okay, okay ..." he reluctantly turned away, leaving her just enough time to cover herself quickly.   
  
Serenity was fuming 'Who does this guy think he is????' As she had taken the option to leave the place, the man grabbed her hand and with a quick move was on top of her "Women love when I do this" he said smiling as he approached to kiss her.   
  
-"I'm not that kind of girl" she screamed punching him on the face and leaving in a hurry  
-"Ouch... you hurt me" he said laughingly "Never mind, see you tomorrow sweet heart"  
  
Serenity was boiling inside of her... and this was not due to the hot springs... well maybe a little. As she walked quickly, she tripped on Artemis and woke him up  
  
-"Already finished?" he asked  
  
-"Yes! Take me back to the camp"  
  
That night, Serenity could not help thinking about this insolent person 'How dare he'  
  
-"Shingo, is everything okay?"  
  
-"Er... yes" Serenity had nearly forgotten that she was now back to Shingo "Luna I was wondering..."  
  
-"Yes?"  
  
-"How do you know Artemis?"  
  
-"It's a long story", she said as her voice saddened  
  
-"Was he your lover?" Serenity asked out of the blue and blushed "I'm sorry, I have no right to ask you"  
  
-"It's okay" she said and proceeded telling her about Artemis  
  
She had met Artemis some time ago. He was from a poor family and her parents disapproved them seeing each other. They were planning on running away, but Luna's father threatened Artemis and made him leave the village or else he would rather get Luna killed. Artemis loved Luna so much that he left leaving Luna desperate. Her father told her that Artemis came to see him and asked for money in order to leave Luna alone.   
  
Only years later she found out the truth as she heard her parents talking but it was too late... Luna had already promised to accomplish her task as a prophet and prophets cannot take time for love.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
The next day Serenity was still very week and all the left over villagers were trying to help out with food, water... wanting to please Shingo  
  
As the evening came, Serenity went to Luna's tent and gathered a few medicinal herbs. She asked if Artemis could take her to the hot springs  
  
-"You shouldn't bade everyday... it's not good you know?"  
  
-"I won't be long Artemis"  
  
-"Okay Shingo, I'll take you over"  
  
As Artemis stopped at the same spot, Serenity did a quick change making her piece of cloth a dress and went to the hot spring spot and looked around. 'He probably won't come' She sat on a rock and waited a little. As she decided to leave she heart someone approaching :  
  
-"So, you were waiting for me girl!"  
  
-"Not at all" she tried to hide her blushing face  
  
-"Really? Just admit your feelings..."  
  
-"I just came to give you this" she said as she gave him a little parcel  
  
-"What's that?"  
  
-"It's for your horse. Apply twice a day... it should help him cure faster"  
  
"-By the way, my name's Endymion and you are ...?"  
  
-"Me... er... Serenity" she answered. It felt strange telling her name as everybody was now referring to her as Shingo the Savior.  
  
-"Serenity, why don't you come with me, I could offer you the most luxurious life you'd dream of!" Endymion said seriously  
  
-"I'm not one bid interested in luxury. All I want is revenge. I want to kill the person who killed my family"  
  
-"Revenge? Well well, at least you have a family to revenge... I don't have that much"  
  
-"What do you mean?"  
  
-"My mother's died and my father treats me like shit" and added "I will somehow prove myself worthy and overpass his power"  
  
-"Well good luck then, good luck for both of us" Serenity said with a smile  
  
-"Well thank you for you gift Serenity." He said "Well, until I can get you something let me give you let me give you this" he added and kissed her  
  
Serenity was taken aback a few seconds before punching his face once again.  
  
-"You seriously have a problem" she shrieked  
  
-"You liked it!' he laughed.   
  
His laugh was attracting and Serenity was having all her senses floating. Somehow, he was intriguing and something mysteriously weird was surrounding him.   
  
-"Bye" she simply said and left  
  
-"See ya girl"  
  
-"Grrrrr...."  
  
As she left, Endymion thought 'Yes good luck to both of us - I will capture Shingo and become more important than Darius' Endymion was putting his military outfit...  
  
Meanwhile Serenity was on Artemis' horse thinking 'that idiot kissed me!!! - my first kiss!!! - why I am in this state? Could I have fallen for him? I must not think of him... tomorrow we'll be leaving this place and anyways, I have no time for this... not until I get my revenge'   
  
'Good luck to both of us'  
  
  
  


* * *

**Author's notes**  
Hope you like it so far. Anyways keep me informed on how you like this fic so far. 

* * *

"Dreams are the beginning of a never ending story"


	4. Father, Mother: where are you?

**TORN BETWEEN DUTY AND LOVE  
**by **Blue Dreamer** (bluedreamer80@hotmail.com)  
A Land Of Dreams : **www.alandofdreams.com**  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:   
**_Sailor Moon_ is owned by all its respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi, et al. Any other characters in this story are copyright to me as well as the story itself. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. This fic is inspired by Yumi Tamura's masterpiece _Legend of Basara_ which happens to be the manga and anime I prefer.  
  
**Synopsis:   
**Serenity grew up in the shadow of her twin brother... What happens when she will have to take destiny in her hands and go fight the dictatorship that has taken place in her country?   
  
**Editors:   
**Jessica (futuremoonteen@aol.com)

* * *

  
**Chapter 04 : Father, Mother: where are you ?  
**   
-"Shingo, earth to Shingo" Luna was shouting  
  
-"Yeah, no need of yelling like this at me" Serenity answered back  
  
-"Hurry up and get ready, we must try and catch up with the prisoners caught by the Emperor" Luna said  
  
In a minute Serenity got ready. As she adjusted her clothing, she thought 'I hope I will defeat the Emperor and his son's kingdom and bring back peace to my people... Until then, I will have to behave like my brother.... Oh Endymion... Why why am I thinking so much of you? I ... hope I will meet you when this stupid battle is over as for now I have to be Shingo' A brief moment of regrets was in Serenity's head... Her hair... her beautiful long hair of which she was so proud of... and then her firm features came back 'What I am thinking of? It's no time for love and regrets... I must save my parents and avenge my brother's death'  
  
She then came out of her hiding place to see all the left villagers and spoke  
  
-"We are going for war... any of you who will want to stay back... it's now or never..."  
  
-"Shingo, we will follow you" said the people "to brink back peace... you're our savior... We are sure to win this battle"  
  
'They would never have reacted like this if they only knew I was Serenity... I have to keep this play up... for them' Serenity thought  
  
And then Serenity, and the people proceeded in catching up with the Emperor's army in order to save the prisoners and to kill the Emperor's son who had being in command of the whole action.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
Meanwhile, Endymion had caught up with the rest of his troops and looked at the prisoners...   
  
-"Quite a few should make good prisoners if they cooperate" he said laughing sarcastically  
  
-"Yes indeed prince Endymion" answered his main general Kunzite and long time friend looking at Serenity's mother and Shingo's girlfriend  
  
-"Don't get too greedy Kunzite... The Emperor will want his share" said Endymion  
  
-"Certainly prince Endymion... and you as well"  
  
-"Don't worry about me... I have already taken my share" he answered enigmatically  
  
-"But... you did not take any prisoner from here?"  
  
-"No ... she's not a prisoner... well never mind for now... let's hurry up and go back to the castle."  
  


~*~*~*~

  
As it was getting darker, the army troops decided to stop and take a break. They were all hungry and the Prince Endymion let Minako out of her chains and ordered her to cook their meal. If she tried to run away... members of the village would be killed.  
  
-"Minako, please try and save yourself... Shingo will be waiting for you" Selene, Serenity's mother told her  
  
-"I can't, I won't let any of you get killed for me"  
  
-"But..." protested Selene  
  
-"Hey you... hurry up" shouted a guard to Minako  
  
Minako was a beautiful teenager and while she was preparing dinner, the Emperor's army was looking at her with envy... as they hadn't had female company for some time now. As she finished preparing supper, Endymion was amused by the scene... all his army like wolves observing their prey...  
  
'Serenity... I wish I could be with you right now... not having to see my men behaving like this....' Endymion was lost in his thoughts until Kunzite came and sat next to him  
  
-"who's this girl you've met Endymion?" Kunzite asked.   
  
Kunzite was probably the only real friend Endymion had. They actually grew up together as Kunzite is Endymion's cousin. Kunzite always promised to protect Endymion, even if that means getting himself killed.   
  
-"A girl, an angel... she's so unpredictable and charming... I..." said Endymion  
  
-"You definitely are in love cousin" Kunzite said laughingly  
  
-"You're right... but my mission has to come first, no matter what. I gave her my mother's ring... well... I hope she will find it as I put it in her small sack when I kissed her. Just in case..." said Endymion sheepishly  
  
-"You probably right ... especially if you plan on beating the Emperor himself"  
  
-"I know..."  
  
The conversation was cut short as they heard screams coming out from the woods...  
  
As Endymion and Kunzite ran towards where the screams were being heard, not far from there Serenity and the villagers heard the noise as well:  
  
-"Oh my gosh Minako!" Shouted Serenity and then made Tempest go faster... while shouting back to the villagers, "I'll proceed and save Minako"  
  
The villagers were wondering what was going wrong and decided to hurry up their pace to try and catch up with 'Shingo'  
  
As Serenity approached the Emperor's son's camp, she saw Minako coming out of the woods, her clothing all torn, carried by Kunzite. 'What have they done to you... little sis'   
  
Serenity's father could not take it anymore and as one of the army was standing there, got hold of him and strangled him. As the Prince came out of the wood he saw what was happening and had to take a quick decision... and in order to suppress the incoming rebellion, shot Serenity's father.  
  
Even though Serenity was not too far, she saw her father collapsing and started to cry.... 'Those bastards... I will kill you all' Serenity had enough common sense, despite the situation, not to go on the open... she knew she had to wait... wait for the others to come...  
  


~*~*~*~

  
Near the woods... Selene is crying as well... was she going to loose all her family members?   
  
She then overheard Endymion telling his troops "You are not going to abuse anyone here until we arrive to destination and that's an order" he said roughly "I don't want such an incident to be reported again"  
  
His army muttered but agreed to these strange orders. Endymion then left the camp and went away to get all these thinks out of his mind giving the command over to the 2nd general in command Malachite.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
Serenity did not know what to do and only hope for the others to come fast. She got off her horse and hid behind the bushes. As she was still a little weak she decided to take the medicine Luna had given her for her strength to come back. Surprisingly enough, as she opened her bag and searched for the medicine, her fingers got caught to a small parcel.  
  
'What could Luna have given me?'  
  
As she opened the parcel, she found a ring inside 'Why would Luna give me such a gift? Especially knowing that I cannot wear a ring if I'm going to act as Shingo' Serenity was very puzzled but however decided to tie the ring to a string and put it around her neck. 'I'll have to ask Luna about this later'  
  


~*~*~*~

  
-"Your Highness Shingo" started Artemis  
  
-"It's terrible...my father... they..." sobbed Serenity  
  
-"You got to stay calm... it's our only way to free everyone" Artemis said  
  
-"I know" could only answer Serenity "But they've... they have hurt Minako...I think they may have..."  
  
-"Shut... the other villagers are here, don't tell them as they would get upset"  
  
Serenity nodded her head and they were now all planning on an attack.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
Endymion left his camp to take his horse to neighboring hot springs. After bathing the horse in the water he applied the medicinal herbs Serenity provided him with.  
  
'Serenity... will I ever see you again beautiful girl?'  
  


~*~*~*~

  
Serenity and her team had managed a plan in which they would hope to free most of the prisoners and decided to attack the camp as the army was resting. Indeed, the prisoners were guarded by a small number of guards. Serenity's people attacked as bravely as they could and managed to free the prisoners. As Serenity gave a quick hug to her mother Selene could only gasped "Serenity, it's you isn't it?' Serenity only said a very soft 'yes' and proceeded in the battle and looking for Minako.  
  
As the prisoners were now fighting by her side, Artemis felt it was time to retreat before the rest of the army comes at them and approached Serenity "Your Highness Shingo, we must now leave before we get more massacred'  
  
-"What about Minako, I'm not going to leave her here with these brutes"  
  
-"There's nothing we can do about her ... we have to leave NOW" he said a little more firmly this time.  
  
-"Serenity, listen to yourself... you must react as a leader, not as a woman" Artemis told her boldly and grabbed her to take her away with the others  
  
Serenity was shocked as Artemis called her Serenity. 'Luna must have told him'  
  
All the remaining prisoners have now been saved somehow Serenity was upset as she could not do anything for her father, and worst of all, she has no idea where Minako could be right now.  
  
As all of Serenity's people were now in safety, she spoke to them all "I'm going to find the murderer of my father and brother, and find Minako as well"  
  
-"We will help you" said the villagers  
  
-"I want you to go and find a place to hide... I don't want all of you involved in this battle. I don't want any more killings in my side... I don't want any of you getting hurt. Please" pleaded Serenity  
  
-"Your Highness but... we could help" said a small child  
  
-"You could help me more finding a place to hide." She answered and then added to the little boy "I want you to go and protect the people, will you do this for me?"  
  
-"Of course I will" he answered proudly  
  
-"Thank you"   
  
Willingly or not, Serenity managed to convince most villagers to go and find a hideout somewhere. She was now alone with Artemis by her side.  
  
-"You should go and protect Luna" she had tried to tell him  
  
-"My duty's to protect the Savior" he answered before continuing "Luna would agree with me"  
  
Serenity then remembered about the ring and ran to Luna  
  
-"Thank you for your gift, but why?"  
  
-"Why what" asked Luna wandering what Serenity was jabbering about  
  
-"You know, the ring" she insisted showing the beautiful ring  
  
-"I swear to you young girl" she started, "I never gave you such a jewel"  
  
Serenity gasped 'Could he have given her this?' To Luna's skeptical looks, Serenity answered "Never mind.... we got to go now"   
  
All the people from her village proceeded in finding a good hideout which they found deep inside the woods. "No one would even think of coming here" exclaimed Selene as they were all getting themselves accustomed to their new home... "This cave is fantastic" said a little girl "we can play hide and seek"  
  
Serenity remembered the times she used to play with Shingo, Mokko, Minako... all of them have gone... 'Why is there so much misery' Serenity thought  
  
-"Shingo" Artemis was standing behind her "Tomorrow we will go but for now we both need to rest"  
  
Serenity agreed to this but after everyone was asleep... she could not help thinking... 'Onichan (brother) ... I have to find Minako... for you right?" Many thoughts had been creeping in her mind. She decided to put an end to them by slowly going outside... 'Sorry to al of you but I must fight alone'   
  
As she touched the ring and looked at it she thought 'Who are you really Endymion? Will I ever get a chance of meeting you again?"  
  
  
  


* * *

**Author's notes**  
Hope you like it so far. Anyways keep me informed on how you like this fic. 

* * *

"Dreams are the beginning of a never ending story"


	5. In the middle of thoughts

**TORN BETWEEN DUTY AND LOVE  
**by **Blue Dreamer** (bluedreamer80@hotmail.com)  
A Land Of Dreams : **www.alandofdreams.com**  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:   
**_Sailor Moon_ is owned by all its respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi, et al. Any other characters in this story are copyright to me as well as the story itself. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. This fic is inspired by Yumi Tamura's masterpiece _Legend of Basara_ which happens to be the manga and anime I prefer.  
  
**Synopsis:   
**Serenity grew up in the shadow of her twin brother... What happens when she will have to take destiny in her hands and go fight the dictatorship that has taken place in her country?   
  
**Editors:   
**Jessica (futuremoonteen@aol.com)

* * *

  
**Chapter 05 : In the middle of thoughts  
**   
'I have to fight alone, I don't want anyone dying because or for me... sorry everyone' Serenity wandered out of the cave into the darkness of the night  
  
She was determined to fight the Darius's army and rescue Minako from these brutes. As Tempest was galloping, tears were freely flowing down Serenity's face... 'I have to be alone, I must be alone...'   
  
As Serenity was lost in her thoughts, she did not realize where she was quite heading... until an arrow nearly struck her and brought her back to the present situation  
  
-"Hey, that's Shingo" said a soldier, "we must catch him"  
  
-'Shit ... What am I going to do now.' Serenity panicked but tried her best to remain calm as she was surrounded with the army.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
Meanwhile... Minako was gaining consciousness... She was not sure where she was, the only thing she knew, she was on a horse, and someone behind was holding the reigns...  
  
-"So, you've awoken finally" asked Kunzite.   
  
Minako did not answer... She did not want to surrender to the ones who killed her friends and family ...  
  
-"Suit yourself if you don't want to speak..." Kunzite continued  
  
Minako could not help notice the kindness in his voice and, as she turned her head in order to look at him... she noticed true concern in his eyes. 'Could some of the enemy be nice? That's... well... that's ... impossible' she thought  
  
As though he read in her mind, Kunzite continued "Not all men are brutes, Endymion will make sure that such a think will not happen again"  
  
-"Endymion? Who's he?" she asked  
  
-"My, my... you villagers are that ignorant ... you don't even know who you are fighting...?" he chuckled before adding "He's the Emperor's son... Prince Endymion will be the Future Emperor of this country"  
  
-"You mean a future dictator" Minako answered vigorously  
  
-"Shut up woman" Kunzite said aggressively... "You don't know what you're talking about"  
  
-"I know enough in my opinion... all of you are merciless bandits who take advantage of us" Minako said angrily  
  
-"Unless you prefer being tied to a rope, you'd better keep your mouth shut." Kunzite ordered  
  
Minako was too frightened to answer back and kept silent the rest of the travel until they reached the City Palace. Minako gasped when she saw this beautiful building in front of her... never in her life had she seen such a beautiful place. Nevertheless, she tried to hide her amazement, in vain...   
  
-"Until Endymion comes back, you'll be kept in the Palace Prison" Kunzite said as he handed her over to the guards  
  
-"But..." Minako tried to protest  
  
-"What now?" Kunzite asked  
  
-"Don't you mind having to obey orders? Can't you decide for yourself without having to ask the Prince whatever..."  
  
-"Be careful young lady" Kunzite said and left Minako to the guards  
  


~*~*~*~

  
Against all this men, Serenity had no chance of escape... as she tried to pass them, Malachite's arrow hit Tempest severely making him fall.  
  
-" Tempest" Serenity screamed as she fell of as well   
  
To her disbelief, the army had just killed her last friend and ally... the one who permitted her to act as Shingo, to one who could run faster than the wind... now... he was lying in agony.   
  
The army was watching the scene with amusement:   
  
-" How could this kid be such a threat... he's crying for his horse" mocked a soldier  
  
-"Yeah... look at him? How did anyone believe he could defeat our Emperor and Prince?" laughed an other  
  
They all jumped on Serenity... she managed to kill three soldiers with her sword, but quite fast, they got hold of her and hit her brutally. Serenity collapsed on the ground breathing fast.. and believing that she had just a few more seconds on this planet.  
  
Endymion was catching up with his army after having taken care of his horse. It was there that he heard quite a commotion going on... Malachite came up to him and said  
  
-"My Prince, we've just got hold of Shingo"   
  
-"Really?" asked Endymion   
  
-"Actually, I should rather say that Shingo just came into our hold... I don't quite understand... but the result is that..."  
  
-"Finally, I'll get rid of that bastard" Endymion said... 'Finally free... finally I'll be able to prove that I'm of value... Now only I'll be able to fight Darius's and take his place as Emperor... And then... sweet Serenity... You'll be mine'  
  
-"Hey, why don't we remove Shingo's scarf in order to see what he looks like exactly?" suggested one of the soldiers  
  
-"Why not" said Malachite "It's good to know who we are about to kill... even though it won't change much"  
  
Serenity could see Malachite coming over to her with her enemy... the wicked Prince... as she tried to see what this prince is like... her vision was blurred by the numerous hittings she was still getting from the soldiers... she only noticed a familiar figure and a huge helmet before fainting....  
  
  
  


* * *

**Author's notes**  
Arrrhhh what is going to happen now? I know this chapter's rather short... I'll try to get next chapter out before mid December, because after that I'm off for three months and probably wont have time to send out my stories... Anyways, comments are always appreciated ^_ ^ 

* * *

"Dreams are the beginning of a never ending story"


	6. Hearbreaking Discoveries

**TORN BETWEEN DUTY AND LOVE  
**by **Blue Dreamer** (bluedreamer80@hotmail.com)  
A Land Of Dreams : **www.alandofdreams.com**  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:   
**_Sailor Moon_ is owned by all its respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi, et al. Any other characters in this story are copyright to me as well as the story itself. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. This fic is inspired by Yumi Tamura's masterpiece _Legend of Basara_ which happens to be the manga and anime I prefer.  
  
**Synopsis:   
**Serenity grew up in the shadow of her twin brother... What happens when she will have to take destiny in her hands and go fight the dictatorship that has taken place in her country?   
  
**Editors:   
**Jessica (futuremoonteen@aol.com)

* * *

  
**Chapter 06 : Heartbreaking discoveries**  
  
Endymion came near all guards in order to get rid, once and for all of Shingo. 'It seems that I've been waiting for this to happen all my life' he thought to himself as he saw the men hitting and kicking the body of Serenity.  
  
The men moved to let the Emperor's son take off the clothe hiding Shingo's body when Malachite intervened.  
  
-"Prince Endymion if you don't mind, I have a suggestion to make" he told carefully  
  
-"Go ahead" said the Prince  
  
-"Well... I was thinking that it would be a good thing discovering Shingo's identity and kill him at your palace, in front of all the people in your city. It would permit the people to feel that their king wants them to get involved... it's all politics"  
  
-"Hum... it's not a bad idea" Endymion answered somewhat annoyed that he would have to wait longer in order to kill his enemy 'Serenity... I know you would agree with this decision... please wait for me a few days more my love'  
  


~*~*~*~

  
**At the Palace prison...  
**   
-"Bring prisoner 2303" Kunzite ordered to the guards  
  
-"Yes General" answered one of the guards and went to get Minako out of her cell  
  
As he came back with the girl, Kunzite just grabbed her and took her to his apartments in the city-palace. Minako did nothing but just followed him. Kunzite took her to his room and close the door behind them and Minako was afraid  
  
-"Don't worry young lady" Kunzite started "I would not do anything you don't want me to"  
  
Minako did not answer  
  
-"You must be hungry" he continued looking at her and as she nodded he showed her to his dinning table where food had been prepared  
  
-"There you go... you can eat whatever you want" Kunzite told her  
  
-"Why" Minako started  
  
-"You look hungry, that is why" Kunzite replied   
  
-"Why are you trying to be nice to me?" Minako asked him "What do you want???"  
  
-"Do you have to be so suspicious?" Kunzite said startled by her ways  
  
Minako stared a long time at Kunzite, then at the food thinking whether she should be eating this stuff or not... in the end, she decided on tasting the meal before virtually swallowing the whole plate to Kunzite's greatest surprise  
  
-"You did not let me have anything, did you?" Kunzite mocked   
  
Minako was feeling now uneasy as this was something she had never done... 'Shingo... where are you my love? Please come and save me' Minako thought to herself as she looked at Kunzite's hungry eyes.  
  
Kunzite knew that he would take advantage of Minako whenever he wanted... somehow, he felt pity for this girl 'Dammit, it's the first time this is happening to me'  
  
-"Girl how many times I am to tell you not be afraid"   
  
-"That is difficult as I'm your prisoner" Minako answered back  
  
-"True enough" the general responded  
  
'Maybe he may be able to let me free' Minako thought to herself  
  
-"Do you really want me to be a prisoner ?" Minako asked him  
  
-"I'd rather have you as my mistress" Kunzite answered back coldly understanding what she was up to "It's absurd trying to convince me of escaping..."  
  
-"But..."  
  
-"...Shut up woman..." He went to the door unlocked it and shouted "Guards"  
  
-"Yes general" one of them answered  
  
-"Take 2303 back to her cell" he ordered  
  
-"general, please" Minako started to plead  
  
-"You believed I would betray my own cousin for you?" he asked her  
  
-"I just thought you cared about me" Minako answered defiantly and looked straight into his eyes  
  
-"I do" Kunzite answered simply "But I would never betray Endymion. Now take her out of my sight"  
  
Kunzite turned around and tried not to listen to Minako's pleads and threats as she was being dragged by the guards "Shingo will come and kill you" she was shouting  
  


~*~*~*~

  
**A few hours later...  
**   
-"Prince Endymion..." Kunzite greeted his brother  
  
-"Kunzite, you won't believe what we have caught" Endymion laughed  
  
-"What is it" Kunzite was starring at a sack   
  
-"What would make me happier than to see Shingo at my mercy"   
  
Kunzite was overjoyed especially when he thought of Minako 'With Shingo killed, she will learn to love me'  
  
-"Kunzite, how is your young prisoner doing" Endymion asked   
  
-"Well... a little rebellious and hoping to be saved by Shingo" Kunzite answered   
  
-"I want this girl to see Shingo executed" Endymion told him  
  
-"Yes Prince Endymion" Kunzite was a little upset to the thought of going to see Minako's heart being torn apart.  
  
Endymion noticed something was wrong... somehow, he decided that the killing of his enemy will be taking place next morning, and that all the citizens could assist this. An overjoyed Endymion was now going back to his chambers dragging his 'trophy' in a sack behind him  
  
-"Kunzite, what is wrong?" he asked  
  
-"Nothing Prince Endymion" he answered  
  
-"Come on... you never call me 'prince' in private" Endymion insisted  
  
-"Do you think it is a good idea having this girl see Shingo's execution tomorrow?"   
  
Endymion took a while before answering   
  
-"You're in love, aren't you?"  
  
-"It's not that... it's" Kunzite tried to defend himself  
  
-"Then don't find any excuse to prevent her from seeing this" Endymion told firmly before adding "Love can make you do strange things cousin, isn't it?"  
  
-"May I leave?" Kunzite asked  
  
-"You're avoiding my questions... never mind... you can go" Endymion answered and laughed  
  
As Kunzite departed, Serenity was now gaining conscience... and as she tried to move... she found out she was tied and put into this sack which made it difficult to breathe... very quickly she lost conscience again. Her movements made Endymion focus on the 'parcel' he had near him. Even though he had agreed to open and kill Shingo on the following day, he could not help wanting to know what his opponent was like  
  
'Curiosity killed the cat right?'   
  
With no second thoughts, Endymion loosened the ropes to find Shingo lying down on his stomach. Endymion then turn the body around and removed the garment covering Shingo's face.  
  
-"Oh my god... Serenity?!? I don't understand" Endymion screamed as he saw his beloved on the floor, her face full of scars and bruises.   
  
Endymion's first urge was to get her on his bed and to clean up all her wounds which he eventually did. In the process he had to remove her clothes and saw his ring being put as a pendant.  
  
'My love' he thought and continued attending her wounds. Of course he felt uneasy undressing her... but having done medicine helped him to take care of her. Endymion realized how good looking Serenity was 'Beautiful, just beautiful'. Endymion put a sheet on her and bent down to kiss her tempting lips.  
  
Serenity woke up to find Endymion looking at her  
  
-"Endymion? What are you doing here?" Serenity asked  
  
-"My love? What has happened to you?" Endymion asked her in return  
  
-"I... was... attacked... and... you saved me right?" Serenity told uncertainly  
  
-"Actually I was hoping on catching someone else Serenity" Endymion informed her before continuing "Anyways, how are you feeling my love?" he enquired  
  
-"I so sore Endymion" Serenity started sobbing as she tried to sit and then Endymion just took her gently in his arms and cradled her  
  
-"You have removed my clothes Endymion?" Serenity asked suddenly out of the blue as she suddenly noticed her body. Indeed when wanting to sit, the sheet that covered Serenity had fallen to her waist.   
  
Serenity quickly pulled the sheet up  
  
-"My love... I had to... you were in such a bad shape" Endymion explained  
  
-"And who were you planning on finding Endymion?" Serenity asked  
  
-"My enemy of course... that piece of crap Shingo" Endymion was fuming  
  
Serenity became very pale and realization took place in her mind. Could this man in front of her, the one she loves be the one she has come to hate?  
  
-"You're not feeling well sweetheart" Endymion asked with concern  
  
-"Are you the prince of this region?" She asked him  
  
-"Yep, why that question my love" Endymion asked her worried  
  


~*~*~*~

  
**Meanwhile at the prison ...  
**   
-"Prince Endymion wants you to see Shingo's death tomorrow" Kunzite told Minako  
  
-"Who caught him?" Minako was in tears "No... that's impossible"  
  
-"Well, you will see by yourself tomorrow" Kunzite told her  
  
-"NOOOOOOO...please can't you do anything to prevent"  
  
-"I have no power to do such things...all I can do is..."  
  
-"What?"  
  
-"Marry me Minako?" Kunzite asked her  
  
-"Are you nuts? Do you seriously believe I could marry any of your kind? I'd rather die" Minako spit back with hatred  
  
-"Well, that's exactly what is going to happen" Kunzite replied and turned back and left the palace prison  
  


~*~*~*~

  
**Back to Endymion's quarters  
**   
-"You killed my brother and family" Serenity told him rather angrily  
  
-"I don't even know them" he told her  
  
-"That makes it worse" Serenity replied  
  
-"I would do nothing to harm you my love" Endymion informed her and tried to kiss her  
  
-"Dammit, you are going to kill me tomorrow" Serenity shouted and was out of his embrace  
  
-"Of course not.. there was some kind of mistake.. I thought you were..."  
  
-"... you killed my brother Shingo" Serenity told him blankly  
  
-"WHAT... can you repeat please" Endymion got upset.  
  
  
  


* * *

**Author's notes**  
Ok, this is it for chapter 6... well well... what is going to happen to the two of them... will love or duty rule over Serenity and Endymion's future decisions? 

* * *

"Dreams are the beginning of a never ending story"


	7. What have we done?

**TORN BETWEEN DUTY AND LOVE  
**by **Blue Dreamer** (bluedreamer80@hotmail.com)  
A Land Of Dreams : **www.alandofdreams.com**  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:   
**_Sailor Moon_ is owned by all its respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi, et al. Any other characters in this story are copyright to me as well as the story itself. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. This fic is inspired by Yumi Tamura's masterpiece _Legend of Basara_ which happens to be the manga and anime I prefer.  
  
**Synopsis:   
**Serenity grew up in the shadow of her twin brother... What happens when she will have to take destiny in her hands and go fight the dictatorship that has taken place in her country?   
  
**Editors:   
**Jessica (futuremoonteen@aol.com)

* * *

  
**Chapter 07 : What have we done ?  
**  
-"You killed MY brother dammit" Serenity repeated angrily  
  
-"Shingo???" Endymion asked her carefully not believing what he just heard  
  
-Endymion was puzzled as he could not recall killing Shingo ... instead, he, apparently caught his enemy's sister. 'That would be a great way of catching him' he thought  
  
-"You bastard, you just come into villages and kill people. For what? And why?" Serenity was pleading for an answer  
  
-"Rebels need to be punished" he answered coldly  
  
-"REBELS ???, Is that how I'm categorized????" Serenity snapped angrily  
  
-"What do you mean that Shingo is dead?" Endymion asked her ignoring her questions and that, taking her aback  
  
'Oh my gosh, does he still not realize that I'm acting for Shingo?' she thought to herself  
  
-"Aren't you going to answer me?" Endymion asked gripping her wrist a little harder than expected causing Serenity to wince in pain  
  
-"Is this what would happen if someone is not to your likings? You hurt them?" Serenity was looking at him straight into his eyes now  
  
-"Aren't YOU going to answer me !!" Endymion murmured to her a little exasperated   
  
-"My name is Serenity .... I was born on November 12th 1580, twin to the child savior." Serenity was willing to give him the answers. "Unfortunately my brother did not live long enough to bring peace to this country ... you got him killed. What other alternative did I have other than to take his place and take revenge on my brother's death?" Serenity continued bluntly  
  
Silence fell upon the room   
  
-"Are you telling me ... that the woman I love is the person I have been fighting with?" Endymion started but realized what he had just said 'Love did I actually say that?' he thought to himself before letting Serenity's wrist loose.  
  
'Love? Did I hear right or is he trying to fool me?' Serenity thought as well before staring at him with questioning eyes  
  
-"You cannot possibly love me ... or anyone ... and ... and ... do such monstrous things" Serenity was crying and not caring to wipe her tears. "You killed my brother, my father, my friends ... and now you are talking about love and you actually think I could have faith in your words?" Serenity paused for a second or two before continuing. "And what about Minako? Where is she?" Serena demanded which put Endymion back on track  
  
-"And you believe you can just order me around like this little girl" he smirked "I believe YOU don't really understand the situation"  
  
-"So, is this the real Endymion speaking?" Serenity answered back hysterically  
  
-"It must be" Endymion answered back coldly   
  
Both of them were in shock as they realized that the person they loved more than anyone was also meant to be their enemy... They were looking at each other wondering what to do or say?  
  
  
  


* * *

**Author's notes**  
I know chapter 7 is very, very short... hope you like it so far. 

* * *

"Dreams are the beginning of a never ending story"


	8. Prisoner !

**TORN BETWEEN DUTY AND LOVE  
**by **Blue Dreamer** (bluedreamer80@hotmail.com)  
A Land Of Dreams : **www.alandofdreams.com**  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:   
**_Sailor Moon_ is owned by all its respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi, et al. Any other characters in this story are copyright to me as well as the story itself. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. This fic is inspired by Yumi Tamura's masterpiece _Legend of Basara_ which happens to be the manga and anime I prefer.  
  
**Synopsis:   
**Serenity grew up in the shadow of her twin brother... What happens when she will have to take destiny in her hands and go fight the dictatorship that has taken place in her country?   
  
**Editors:   
**Jessica (futuremoonteen@aol.com)

* * *

  
**Chapter 08 : Prisoner !  
**  
-"Prince Endymion, your father's here to talk with you" a royal guard said as he opened the door without any warnings.  
  
He saw Serenity and screamed " That's Shingo trying to murder the prince ! Guards, quick !"  
  
Before Endymion could do or say anything, Serenity was tied up. Luckily she had dressed up before, while she was arguing with Endymion.  
  
-"Let me handle the situation" Endymion ordered the guards as he wanted them to get away from his beloved   
  
'Beloved?' he was thinking 'or traitor?'  
  
-"What's this all about" a rough voice suddenly came into the room  
  
-"King Darius, we have caught Shingo" said one of the guards  
  
-"Fine, take him to the prison and we can kill him tomorrow morning with the rest of the prisoners ... a public killing ! That will be great entertainment"  
  
The guards took away Serenity. She was glaring at Endymion as though to tell him how much of a coward he was.   
  
Indeed he did not say anything against the king even though he wanted to do so. He wanted to run towards Serenity and hug her in his arms. Tell her everything would be alright. But the truth is that it is not alright. The woman of his dreams is a rebel, a person the king wants killed.  
  
  
  


* * *

**Author's notes**  
I know chapter 8 is very, very short... hope you like it so far. 

* * *

"Dreams are the beginning of a never ending story"


	9. Dilemma !

**TORN BETWEEN DUTY AND LOVE  
**by **Blue Dreamer** (bluedreamer80@hotmail.com)  
A Land Of Dreams : **www.alandofdreams.com**  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:   
**_Sailor Moon_ is owned by all its respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi, et al. Any other characters in this story are copyright to me as well as the story itself. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. This fic is inspired by Yumi Tamura's masterpiece _Legend of Basara_ which happens to be the manga and anime I prefer.  
  
**Synopsis:   
**Serenity grew up in the shadow of her twin brother... What happens when she will have to take destiny in her hands and go fight the dictatorship that has taken place in her country?   
  
**Editors:   
**Jessica (futuremoonteen@aol.com)

* * *

  
**Chapter 09 : A strong dilemma !  
**   
Serenity was taken to the Palace prison. As she was thrown into a cell ... the guards could not help laughing. As they locked the door and left, Serenity was holding back her tears  
  
-"Why you my love, why is it that you're my enemy ?" Serenity was crying  
  
Minako got very upset hearing this  
  
-"Shingo ?" she asked her cautiously not realizing that it was Serenity  
  
Serenity gasped in shock  
  
-"Minako, is that you?" she asked out   
  
Minako was puzzled as Shingo never had such a voice  
  
-"Shingo, don't you love me any more ?"  
  
-"Huh ?" Serenity did not understand  
  
-"You're talking about your love ... and I don't believe you're referring to me in what you said !" Minako was furious  
  
-"Minako, I cannot explain right now ... the guards could hear us"  
  
-"Hear what ? That you've betrayed me ? Is that it ???" Minako was shouting  
  
Serenity preferred not to answer  
  
'Sorry dear Minako and bro .. but I cannot tell her now as the guards might here this. I can't imagine what they might do if they found out'   
  
Serenity then hit her head 'Dammit, Endymion must have already told them ... Endymion' Serenity was now thinking about Endymion  
  
'I should not be thinking about him ... I should after all he is the one I have to fight ... ha ! how on earth am I going to fight when I'm in a cage'  
  
During the time Serenity was daydreaming, Minako was going on at the girl...  
  
-"I just don't believe you're ignoring me SHINGO !!!"   
  
-"Minako, don't worry, everything will be all right" Serenity told her  
  
-"I don't believe you" she started crying  
  


~*~*~*~

  
**Meanwhile in Endymion's room  
**   
'What am I going to do now ? I can't just let my father kill her ?' Endymion was not having a great feeling about this situation.   
  
'What if I release her ? No my father would kill me and go after my love ... Oh my Serenity if you know how much I love you. It's incredible the feeling I have when I just think about you ...'  
  
Endymion's thoughts were broken off when his father came into his room again   
  
-"Endymion, I've decided that you'll have the honor of killing that bastard of Shingo" he said laughingly before adding "This will be great entertainment so I'll ask you one thing. Don't kill that piece of crap too fast ... let him suffer as long as possible ... I'm going to enjoy Shingo's agony so much"  
  
King Darius then left his room and carried on with his meetings  
  
'How could he, how could he'   
  
Endymion was now really upset as he realized one thing. Never mind how much he wanted to get rid of Shingo, he would never he be able to kill Serenity. Unfortunately for him ... Shingo is Serenity in disguise ... therefore, he would never be able to kill Shingo.   
  
'I prefer to die than to kill the love of my life'  
  


~*~*~*~

  
He was interrupted in his thoughts by a know at his door  
  
-"Come in" he stated with an irritated voice  
  
-"Prince Endymion" the woman started  
  
-"What is it Old Jenna" Endymion asked her  
  
-"Listen to your heart" she stated to a confused Endymion   
  
-"What do you mean ?" he asked her  
  
-"You must know the truth Prince Endymion" she told him  
  
-"The truth about what ?"   
  
-"Your parents"  
  
-"What about them ?" he snapped "My father killed my mother ... I know that"  
  
-"Your father killed your mother ... no, no, no ... King Darius killed your parents" she told him carefully  
  
-"You're mad Old Jenna"  
  
-"Listen to your heart Prince Endymion" she stated " Can you actually believe King Darius is your father ? Your parents had lots of feelings .. they were loved by all there people and not feared by them"  
  
-"Why are you telling me this ?" Endymion asked her  
  
-"Because you seem to be lost right now"  
  
-"Tell me Old Jenna, tell me about my parents then ?" Endymion asked her  
  
Old Jenna was the maid to whom Queen Mary told her secret about Endymion ... about Endymion's real father. Old Jenna was now telling the story to Endymion. About what happened to the people of the South ... to his father, and what Queen Mary had to go through.   
  
-"My god, you mean to say that I'm a citizen from the south ... just like Shingo ?" he asked her  
  
-"Yes you are my Prince, yes you are"  
  
For the first time in his life, Endymion decided that it was time ... time to fight King Darius. The problem is that he had hardly any time to think about strategies ...   
  
All he knew that first, he was going to get Serenity out of her cell ... no matter what or how.  
  
  
  


* * *

**Author's notes**  
That's it for now. I hope you like the plot so far... anyways, let me know by reviewing my fic.  
Thanks a lot.  
Blue Dreamer ^_^ 

* * *

"Dreams are the beginning of a never ending story"


	10. Fighting with daemons

**TORN BETWEEN DUTY AND LOVE  
**by **Blue Dreamer** (bluedreamer80@hotmail.com)  
A Land Of Dreams : **www.alandofdreams.com**  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:   
**_Sailor Moon_ is owned by all its respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi, et al. Any other characters in this story are copyright to me as well as the story itself. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. This fic is inspired by Yumi Tamura's masterpiece _Legend of Basara_ which happens to be the manga and anime I prefer.  
  
**Synopsis:   
**Serenity grew up in the shadow of her twin brother... What happens when she will have to take destiny in her hands and go fight the dictatorship that has taken place in her country?   
  
**Editors:   
**Not Yet Edited

* * *

  
**Chapter 10 : Fighting with daemons**  


  
**In the prison cells...**  
  
-"Minako, please try and calm down" Serenity insisted.  
  
-"I don't understand why I feel so upset and sad when I don't even seem to understand you..." Minako started drying off her tears and facing Serenity.  
  
Minako had now been looking intensely in Serenity's direction and suddenly gasped  
  
-"Oh my gosh"   
  
-"Mina, please whisper... Remember we are not alone" Serenity told her  
  
Minako nodded remembering that only Serenity used to called her by that nickname  
  
-"So, where is he?" she asked Serenity  
  
-"I had to take his identity and continue the battle ... in his name" Serenity whispered to her.  
  
The two girls continued to look at each other, getting the courage from the other not to start crying. Minako could not hold long and tears were making there way across her face.  
  
Suddenly footsteps were heard and both girls stiffened. It was a guard walking past them. As he came close to their cell, he grinned at Mina. He then turned to Serenity with an arrogant look in his face, and told her:   
  
-"So the mighty Shingo's going to be executed tomorrow" and started laughing  
  
Minako was crying even more whereas Serenity's looks however hardened.  
  
-"I'm sure this beautiful girl will be next in line" he said and laughed before making his way out.  
  
Serenity waited to be sure he was nowhere near before talking to Minako  
  
-"Mina, we have to find a way of at least getting you out of here" Serenity started  
  
-"Why me ... You are the one that has to continue the battle, not me ... so we must try and find some way out for you" Minako said bravely  
  
-"I just cannot believe this is all my fault" Serenity buried her face in her hands  
  
-"Why are you saying this Serenity?" Minako asked her  
  
-"Because I have failed to accomplish my mission ... and worst of all I fell in love" Serenity said   
  
-"Why are you so unhappy to be in love?" Minako asked her  
  
-"I've fallen in love with Endymion" Serenity just whispered his name  
  
-"Endymion? I only know of one person carrying that name and he is the prince of this castle ...." Minako stated before continuing "You aren't telling me that ..."  
  
Before Minako could finish and Serenity could answer, footsteps were to be heard and this time it was Kunzite who had come. With a severe look on his face he looked at Serenity and told her:  
  
-"If you really do love Minako, you must let her go" he said sharply  
  
-"What on earth are you talking about?" Serenity answered back  
  
-"Let her stay with me and she won't die" he said and continued "I will do no harm to her.  
  
Minako was surprised as much as Serenity was shocked. She kept looking at Minako and Kunzite on and off before nodding her head in approval  
  
-"I need to have your word that you will take care of her" Serenity said solemnly  
  
-"But Se..." Minako tried to speak  
  
-"Mina, you have to continue to survive ... that's the least I could do" Serenity told her and then looked at Kunzite "Do I have your word?"  
  
-"Yes you do" the man answered and jested towards Serenity to go towards the back of the cell to which the girl complied  
  
Kunzite opened the cell and took Minako by the hand. Minako looked back towards Serenity and Serenity simply nodded her head.  
  
Next moment the cell doors were closed on Serenity leaving her alone in the cell  
  


~*~*~*~

  
**Outside the prison ...**  
  
-"I never thought that Shingo would give up on you so easily" Kunzite said simply  
  
-"That's probably because you'll never be able to love someone as much as Shingo did" Minako answered him "Shingo's love for me is so great that he is willing to let me go so that I could survive and I'm sure not many men would have reacted in his manner" Mina continued  
  
-"Whatever" Kunzite told her while taking her to his quarters  
  
-"How did you get me out of the cell" Minako asked the man  
  
-"My gift for assisting the prince and capturing the rebel" Kunzite grinned to a sad Minako and continued "It's a present from the King himself"  
  


~*~*~*~

  
**In Kunzite's apartments ...**  
  
-"I have two rooms in my apartments, so you can have the visitor's one" Kunzite simply told her before going to his  
  
-"Thank you" Minako answered and asked him "Why are you doing all this for me ?"  
  
-"Personnel interest" he answered "I am just hoping that one day you'll love me just a little bit" he said and closed his door  
  
Minako was touched by these words which seemed very sincere. After a moment, she locked herself in the visitor's room.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
**One hour later ...**  
  
-"Kunzite, Kunzite, I need you now" Endymion was shouting ouside his cousin's quarters waking both Minako and Kunzite  
  
-"Minako just opened her room door as Kunzite was already at the front door opening to Endymion  
  
Minako's heart flinched a moment as she actually noticed how good looking the prince was 'Oh my gosh, I'm going mad' and however understood that Serenity could have actually fallen for him.   
  
However she was not prepared to hear what the prince was to tell his cousin  
  
-"You have to help me Kunzite" Endymion's tone was more of a commanding tone  
  
-"What do you want Prince?" Kunzite asked him  
  
-"I have to be with her, I need her ... I can't just let her die" Endymion was saying in an incoherent manner  
  
-"What on earth are you talking about?" Kunzite asked confused  
  
-"Surely you can go looking out for Serenity after executing Shingo, don't you think so?" he said  
  
-"I can't" the Prince replied  
  
-"Why not?" Kunzite continued not realizing that Minako was in the hall as well  
  
-"Do you really love her?" Minako asked the Prince   
  
Endymion got a shock seeing Minako in Kunzite's quarters  
  
-"It was a gift from your father" Kunzite tried to act normal  
  
-"Do you really Love her?" Minako asked again  
  
-"I don't need to tell you anything" Endymion told her before turning towards Kunzite "Will you help me?"   
  
-"I'm sorry but I cannot help you!" Kunzite answered with his face down  
  
-"Why not?" Endymion asked angrily  
  
-"Your father would take away Minako from me if he does not see you tomorrow at the execution... You know that if he gets angry ... he'll take it on me and I cannot take a risk of loosing her"  
  
-"Kunzite, I won't be coming back here ... at least not until King Darius's reign's over" Endymion stated solemnly  
  
-"Are you totally mad Endymion but don't tell me you are planning on becoming a traitor to your own father" Kunzite asked him panicked  
  
-"I just found out that he is not my father and that I'm not your cousin ... That I was King Marcus' son, and that my adoptive father's the murderer of my father"  
  
-"King Marcus was the ruler of the south if I remember well ... I can remember my parents talking about how good and kind he was ... before he was killed that is" Mina intervened into the conversation.  
  
-"That's right ... I only got to know all that today ... and I cannot leave Serenity one minute more alone" Endymion said firmly and then continued sadly "How will she ever forgive me"  
  
-"Why? What have you done to her?" asked Kunzite still unaware that the prisoner in the cell is the Prince's beloved  
  
-"She still loves you so if you're honest about your feelings, I am sure eventually forgive you" Mina answered   
  
-"Why do I have the feeling I am missing out on something?" Kunzite asked Mina and Endymion  
  
-"This Shingo I have been fighting all this time is no other than Serenity?" Endymion finally let out  
  
-"But... but... Minako..." Kunzite was confused  
  
-"My fiancé Shingo was supposed to be the child savior and was killed my your Prince" Mina told coldly and added "and Serenity endorsed his identity in order to take revenge on her brother ... and I guess somewhere in the meantime she meant Endymion and fell in love with him"  
  
-"We both did not know ... we just did not know" Endymion kept on repeating thinking of all the brief moments he and Serenity had shared.  
  
-"I will help you Endymion" Kunzite finally answered after thinking for a long time "and I will run away with you'll as well ..."  
  
-"For now, we better get started to get Serenity out of her cell" Endymion smiled  
  


~*~*~*~

  
That's it for now ... I know it's been quite a long time since the last chapter ... Hope you've liked it so far. To stay informed on updates, please check this site: www.alandofdreams.com   
  
  



End file.
